The present invention relates to a hinge cover for electrical devices as well as to an electrical device provided therewith.
The invention, in particular, deals with a mechanism for moving a part protecting a device, such as a wall mounting plate for a switch or another electrical device, with a cover for preventing in certain cases the access to the corresponding parts.
Electrical devices are known such as wall mounting plates for switches, provided with tilting hinged covers which prevent that the children have access to the metallic parts in contact with the current or that dust, moisture or other products of the environment enter the switches. The hinging mechanism of the existing covers are relatively complex and generally they only allow the angular movement, counting on a spring for moving to a closing position when the electrical device is not in use. Usually it is not possible to provide a cover with an intermediate angular position between an opening position and a total closing or a continued total opening position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge cover for electrical devices, and electrical device provided therewith, which avoid the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of present invention to provide a hinge cover for electrical devices, and an electrical device provided therewith, which make possible different orientations of the cover during the time the device is being used, without compromising on the performance of the device as a whole.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a cover for electrical devices, comprising a cover element rotatable about a rotation axis; elements provided in two areas at a distance to each other defining said rotation axis, said elements being adapted to be integral with a frame of a body of the device and said cover element, so as to allow said cover element to take two limit positions including a position in which said cover element is folded against the frame and a position in which it is perpendicular to the frame.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrical device which has a cover element rotatable about a rotation axis; elements provided in two areas at a distance to each other defining said rotation axis, said elements being adapted to be integral with a frame of a body of the device and said cover element, so as to allow said cover element to take two limit positions including a position in which said cover element is folded against the frame and a position in which it is perpendicular to the frame.
When the hinge cover and the device are designed in accordance with the present invention, they eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art and provide for the highly advantageous results.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.